cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Hopus Pocus
Hopus Pocus is a mini boss that appears in the boss fight for King Dice when landing on Space 5, in the All Bets Are Off! level of Inkwell Hell. Description Appearance Hopus is a white rabbit dressed in a blue tuxedo and wearing a red bowtie and white gloves. He has large yellow eyes with blue irises. He hides in a top hat and wields a magic wand. Personality Hopus Pocus' personality is that of a stereotypical stage magician, although he also seems to have a crafty, maniacal, manipulative, and sadistic side, which is shown by his crazed grin and giggling. Attack Projectiles Battle Hopus Pocus enters the fight by being pulled out of a top hat by King Dice, as children are heard cheering briefly. Hopus has two known attacks: * His first attack involves him conjuring up a ring of rabbit skulls that revolves around the players before closing in to damage them. This attack is avoidable by escaping through the opening of the ring. The time between them revolving and them moving in seems to be random. This is his primary attack. In Expert mode, the rabbit skulls close in with increased speed. * The second attack involves a row of card suits which appears either ascending from below or descending from above to damage the players. The rows are unavoidable unless players parry one of the two pink heart suits to escape or manage to do a frame-perfect dash with the smoke bomb. In Expert mode, there will only be one pink heart suit. During the fight, a card is displayed in the middle of the screen, acting as a platform. Unlike Bon Bon's candy wrapper which moves during the fight, this platform doesn't move at all. This platform is also the only option to evade Hopus Pocus' rabbit skull attack, since the player can see the opening, if not having the smoke bomb equipped. When Hopus is defeated, he will be strangled by his own bowtie. Inspirations *Hopus Pocus's name is a pun on "hocus pocus", a magical phrase which often said by magicians when they perform a trick, and the word "hop", which all alludes to him being both a rabbit and a magician. **Hopus could also be a reference to entertainment performed during gambling events. He may also be a reference to the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. *Hopus Pocus closely resembles the prototype of Bugs Bunny that appears in the Merrie Melodies cartoon Prest-O Change-O. *Hopus also could bear a quite resemblance to Roger Rabbit from the live-action/animated hybrid film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *The ring of skulls that Hopus summons/conjures up may be a reference to Super Mario's Circling Boo Buddies https://www.mariowiki.com/Circling_Boo_Buddies, as they are both undead and appear in a circle/ring with a noticeable getaway. Trivia *It is noted that his bow tie has a conscious, most likely because it's magic. *There is a bug in Expert mode that allows the player to ignore the Rabbit Skulls attack by simply ducking. *Hopus is unique in that he is the only one of King Dice's minions that doesn't reference a game of chance or a vice. A Las Vegas-style casino like the type Inkwell Hell is designed to emulate might indeed feature a magic show for entertainment, but it's not a form of gambling. *In the unused Simple Mode, he seems to have two floating cards instead of one, but due to Simple Mode being scrapped for Inkwell Hell, he didn't got properly programmed and he won't spawn, leading to a soft lock. In later version like 1.1.3, the Simple Mode differences have been removed and would play like Regular Mode instead. Gallery HopusKnockout.png|Hopus Pocus knocked out. hopus_about_to_attack.png|Hopus Pocus about to attack. hopus_attacking.png|Hopus Pocus attacking. 88d.gif|Pencil test of Hopus Pocus' idle. es:Hopus Pocus Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mini Bosses Category:Inkwell Hell bosses Category:Male